


The Prank - after effects.

by Superwholock88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Domestic Discipline, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders' Era, Self-Esteem Issues, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwholock88/pseuds/Superwholock88
Summary: My version of how things went down after the prank on Snape.First attempt on this kind of story. Have fun.





	The Prank - after effects.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not sure how the hell this even came to be. It kinda was a weird dream I had when I fell asleep working on my other HP story and so I wrote it out to get it out if my head and bam here it is. I'm terrified that this sucks. I've never attempted this type story before though it is my favorite type. 
> 
> Side note if you do not like discipline spanking this story is not for you please don't read it and comment hatred, you've been warned.

Sirius - POV

“Pads, what's your deal” James asks as I pace the floor of the shrieking shack for the tenth time. 

“I may have done something stupid” I admit, glancing at Remus whose gaze sharpens suddenly. 

“What did you do” he demands sending a shiver through me. 

“I – I told Snivellus how to get in” I mutter, an eerie silence follows for a split second. 

Remus groans but before he can speak the transformation begins to take hold. Peter shrieks and changes quickly while I follow. 

“Merlin's beard, why Padfoot” James questions then shakes his head. “Never mind we'll deal with that later. Stay here, keep Moony safe” He orders and dashes out of the room. A slight commotion can be heard outside the room. I hold my breath tensing for a fight that never comes. I can hear footsteps leading away. James returns later with the news that Severus had seen Remus change, thankfully not me or Peter though. He also says that the headmaster wants to see me. 

A knot of dread fills my stomach. 

-‘I'm such an idiot’- I think.

when Remus transforms back I leave him to James and Peter to begin the walk of my doom. 

An hour and stern lecture later I head back to the tower dreading what my, possibly former friends, will say. I’m still slightly in shock that I haven’t been expelled. 

“What happened” James demands softly as I enter our room, Remus and Peter are soundly asleep. 

I sit on my bed and sigh. “Professor Dumbledore convinced Severus not to say anything about Remus” I begin.   
He relaxes marginally. “What about you, Pads” he inquires, a slight shake to his voice.   
“I have detention twice a week, every week, until the end of term” I tell him. 

He exhales, shoulders loosening. “Thank Merlin you didn’t get expelled” he says clapping me on the shoulder. I flinch away, feeling undeserving of his friendly touch. 

“I should have been, I deserve to be. If mother knew” I begin, breaking off when James places his hand over my mouth. 

“Don't go there” he practically orders. I nod. “Get some sleep, we’ll talk about it later” He promises. 

I lay down pretending to fall asleep until I hear James’ breathing even out. I slip out of the room and the tower, I head to my favorite hiding spot, one only Remus knows and he surely won't be coming after me. 

“How could I be so stupid” I complain to no one. The voice in my head is quick to help.

-because you were born a worthless idiot and are living up to that potential- the voice supplies. 

-I’ve lost my best friends and my, well more than friend, in Remus.- 

-It’s no less than I deserve.- 

-Worthless.- 

-Stupid.-

-Broken.-

-Maybe I’m finally living up to the Black name after all.-

My thoughts continue to spiral as I dissolve into undeserving tears. 

I startle at the hand on my knee. I wipe my eyes to find a concerned Remus staring back at me. 

“You’ve been missing all day love, we were worried” he admits reaching for me. I scramble backwards despite the hurt look it earns.

“I , I don't deserve you being nice” I sputter. 

He sighs. “ Who gets to decide how I feel or act” he asks. 

“You do of course, but please I can't handle it. Scream at me, punch me, anything” I beg. 

He growls. “ That is not how our relationship works and you know it. You will be punished but you know better than to think I would ever harm you.” He lectures.

I nod. “Hurt isn’t the same as harm” I finish for him. 

“Exactly. Now let’s talk. Tell me why” he questions sternly. 

“It doesn’t matter, nothing I say will make it ok” I admit, trying not to let the tears fall. 

“No, but I think I deserve to know why you would put me and yourself in such a dangerous situation.” Remus replies. 

I nod knowing he’s right. “ He kept nagging me about where you went, teasing that he ‘knew’ what was going on. I tried to ignore him, really I did, but then he threatened to-tell-my-parents-about-us” I finish in a rush. 

He closes his eyes, sighing deeply. 

“I wasn’t thinking, I just freaked out. I know it doesn’t mean anything but I truly am sorry. I understand if you don't want me anymore. I’m worthless” I spew. 

A sharp slap to my thigh has me jumping in surprise. 

“Ouch” I protest rubbing said thigh vigorously as I look into suddenly angry eyes. 

“What did I say about using those words” Remus huffs dangerously. 

“Not to” I pout. 

“And what did I tell you would happen, last time” he continues, arms crossed. 

“Oh come on Moony, you can’t be serious” I beg, regretting the word usage immediately.

He smirks. “No that's you but again, what did I say” he reiterates. 

I sigh. “ You said you would make me come up with ten good qualities and have me say them in the mirror.” I relinquish with a huff. 

“Alright then, tomorrow is when you'll be doing that. As for now, it’s time to deal with this” Remus directs standing and offering me a hand up. 

“You mean you're really not done with me” I question as he helps me stand. 

He rolls his eyes and kisses me softly. “Of course not. I love you Padfoot, making mistakes will not change that. We’ll deal with it and learn from it, right” he inquires as he leads me down the hall. 

I nod and take note of where we're heading. “Um, Moony, we're heading back to the dorm. I thought we were going to deal with this” I say in confusion. 

“And we are, in the dorm room.” He confirms, continuing to walk. 

“But Prongs and Wormtail are there” I squawk, freezing in place. 

Remus travels the few steps back to me. “What you did affects them just as much as it does us. They both already know about this aspect of our relationship.” He explains. 

“Yeah but, but” I begin, panicking slightly. They may know about Remus and my er discussions but seeing is totally different.

Remus places his hands on my shoulders directing all of my attention. “ I won’t push you into this if you truly do not want to. I promise not to be upset if you need this to be private but calm down and consider your decision. When we get back, I’d like you to stand in the corner. If you decide it’s too much right now then we’ll carry on in the bathroom.” He implores. I nod in understanding and we finish the walk to our room. 

James all but tackles me in a hug. “Alright, Pads” he questions and I nod with a feeble smile. Peter squeezes my hand gently as I walk by him. I give one last look to Remus who's stern face is firmly in place before walking to the corner. This they've seen several times. 

-I know he’s right. I let them down. We're supposed to be brothers. I think they should see me getting punished but I’ve yet to make it through a session with Remus without crying. He's always telling me that it’s ok but what if he’s wrong and they think I’m weak or a big baby. Then again maybe I deserve for them to think that. I really screwed up this time. I don’t even deserve their friendship. I should have been expelled, locked up for being such a fucking – 

My thoughts are cut off as a palm connects to my backside eliciting a yelp from me. 

“Stop that, no self depreciating thoughts allowed” Remus whispers in my ear. 

“How did you even” I begin but shiver slightly as he chuckles against my neck. 

“I know you” he says simply before backing away.   
I sigh, resting my head against the wall. I really hate being in the corner. Finally he beckons to me. 

“Come here, Sirius” he orders gently. He never uses my nickname during punishment. 

I make my way to him slowly, not looking at anyone.   
He pulls me onto his lap. “What did you decide, sweetheart” he asks.

“They should stay” I mumble. James head jerks up at that and looks to Remus for confirmation. 

“It is still up to you both, but we believe that you should be allowed to witness this, as it affected you” Remus tells them. James nods and Peter just blushes but stays put. 

“I’m so incredibly proud of you. You’re very brave and I love you” Remus whispers in my ear before speaking aloud. “Go get the hairbrush” he orders. 

A whine slips out despite myself. 

-I deserve so much worse, maybe I can make him draw it out- I think as I cross the room to get the evil nasty item that has only one use. 

I drag my feet but reach my lover quickly. He takes the brush and sets it aside. 

“Trousers down, love” he directs. I glance at the other occupants in the room. Peter is seemingly fascinated by a loose thread in his comforter while James gives an encouraging smile, if a little awkward. 

A throat clears. 

The time for dawdling has ended. 

I draw my trousers to my knees before placing myself over the awaiting lap. 

Pants soon join the trousers allowing a fresh wave of cold air to pass over my bottom. It won’t stay that way long. I shiver slightly as he rests a hand there. 

“Why are we here, Sirius” he asks. 

“Because I’m a fuck up” I try earning a smack to my thigh.

“Why are we here” he repeats calmly. 

I, I did something dangerous” I concede. 

Three swats fall to each cheek. 

“Does that mean you are bad or worthless” he continues. 

I huff, unwilling to answer, expecting another swat. 

“Sirius, I decide how much you’ll be punished and how, not you, so unless you’d like to spend some more time thinking in the corner I suggest you answer my question correctly.” Remus asserts firmly. 

“No” I blurt out. “I mean no, I’m not bad or worthless” I continue quickly though I don’t actually believe it. 

“Good boy” he says softly enough only I can hear. 

“Why was what you did wrong” he questions louder. 

“He could have been killed” I squeak out. Ten more heavy swats fall, the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoing the room. 

“And” he prompts. 

“You would have been blamed, possibly locked up” I admit, choking a bit on the words as tears fill my eyes. 

Another ten fall. 

“What else” he asks. 

“James and Peter could have been expelled” I add but no swats fall. 

“Only James and Peter” he inquires. 

“Uh me too” I guess, wondering why it would matter. 

Twenty more fall, the burn building to a slow fire. 

“Since that sounded like a question I’ll remind you that you matter very much to me, James and Peter. You are important.” He lectures. 

Not wanting more swats but unable to stop myself I shake my head in disagreement. A flurry of spanks land so quickly that I’m barely able to catch my breath. 

Tears begin to roll down my face.

“You are important, Sirius” Remus repeats gravely. I choke on a sob. “Please say it for me” he orders gently.   
I shake my head stubbornly, gasping at the next set of swats.

“Sirius” he pleads. 

“I – I am important” I choke out before bursting into sobs. 

“Thank you, please remember that before making decisions that could harm you” Remus reminds before insuring that sitting will be unpleasant the next day. 

“Twenty with the brush and we're done” he finally promises. 

The first ten cover the whole of my backside while the last land on my sitspots. I realize belatedly that I’m howling slightly with sobs racking my body. I’m very glad we have a silencing charm set on the room.

“We’re finished, you did so well” Remus praises, rubbing my back and waiting for the sobs to run their course. Once I’m calmer he gently slides my pants up, eliciting a slight hiss from my lips. He allows me to lean into his chest, breathing in his scent. 

“I'm really sorry, Moony” I mutter sleepily. 

“All's forgiven, Padfoot. Time to let it go” he directs. I nod, then remember we aren't alone. I raise wary eyes fearing either laughter or disgust, surprised that neither are present on my friends faces. 

James joins in on the cuddling first followed by Peter who seems a bit awkward about the whole thing.   
James clears his throat and I stiffen. 

“Padfoot if you ever imply that you aren't important again I might just be tempted to take you over my own knee” he scolds gently. 

A slight growl erupts from the chest I'm buried against causing James to backtrack. 

“Er, if I have permission, of course” he amends. 

“Hmm, I just might consider it” Remus surmises. I groan before yawning. 

“Come on love, up you get, into bed” Remus orders. I smile when he slips in behind me, falling asleep in the knowledge that at least for now, I’m still loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know how I did unless it's just to say bad things about spanking, that can be left out.
> 
>  
> 
> Also if someone could let me know why when I paste my work in it deletes all spaces between paragraphs I'd be forever thankful.


End file.
